Shiki: Natsu
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] Summer rolls around with its typical heat. What does Kazuki have in mind? KazuJuu fluff


Sorry for the one-week delay! I had exams... and kind of forgot to post the fic. o-o;  
To readers of the Mr. Left series, I'm planning to post the next part to it sometime this month. ;D Do look out for it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Getbackers.

**Shiki: Natsu  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

_"To an onlooker, it seems as though they're behaving like lovey-dovey newlyweds on a honeymoon."_

_"Indeed."_

-O-

The tarnished cowbell clanged, loudly and heartily, against the glass door that had swung shut. It was quiet within the ice cream parlour that afternoon; few customers were seated about the small shop. Behind the counter, two waitresses dried wet glassware with pale dishcloths.

"This way, Juubei." Kazuki turned slightly to his companion, a smile in his voice. The Kakei nodded at his words. There were a few glances in their direction, but none lingered long.

Without hesitating, he brought them towards the corner booth, where it seemed the most secluded. Thin shafts of light illuminated a gleaming marble tabletop.

The Thread Master stood to a side, waiting as his friend lowered himself onto the faux leather seat, newly accustomed to the overhang of the table above his knees. Juubei's warmth made him feel safe, he thought as he slid onto the cushioned seat, placing himself next to the man.

"May I take your order?" One of the waitresses from before had stepped up to their table, flashing a genial smile.

"We'll have two glasses of blueberry ice cream," Kazuki replied, bells quietly tinkling as he turned towards the young woman. Juubei had inclined his head slightly – ice cream was not heard of in Infinite Castle.

"Alright, your order will arrive in a short while." The waitress left with a bow and light footsteps across wooden floorboards.

"Ice… cream…?" Light creases forming on the needle-wielder's forehead, he turned, seeking answers from his charge.

Kazuki allowed a tiny smile to tug at his lips. "It's something delicious. You'll know more about it afterwards, Juubei."

Juubei nodded, the frown easing away from his expression as he faced forward again. "I see."

With a glance downwards, Kazuki found his protector's gloved hand, feathering his fingers over Juubei's. His friend felt warm… The Kakei shifted at his touch, turning his head back in his charge's direction.

The corners of Juubei's lips had pulled upward as well.

"Two glasses of blueberry ice cream!" came the jovial announcement, a couple of heartbeats before the waitress herself appeared. The filled glasses were balanced atop a dark plastic tray; steady fingers slipped around the thin crystalline stems of the glasses, lifting them up and placing them on the table with a dull _clink_. "Enjoy your ice cream!"

The waitress left as quickly as she had turned up; a glass of blueberry ice cream before each of them were the only indications of her brief appearance. Casting a sidelong glance towards the man next to him, Kazuki reached for the short metal spoon that had been planted firmly in his friend's dessert. Juubei was listening to his every move, he knew.

Fingertips grasping the handle of the cold metal spoon, he pressed the rounded end into lilac-tinged ice cream, scooping a generous amount of the creamy dessert. Kazuki raised the spoon. "Open your mouth, Juubei."

Dark eyebrows lifting behind and even-darker visor, the needle-wielder parted his lips uncertainly. Kazuki brought the spoon to his mouth, eyes alight with anticipation as he let cold metal glide against his protector's moist lower lip. There was no change in Juubei's expression; he closed his mouth over the spoon. Kazuki drew the metal utensil away.

A smile crept onto Juubei's face then; his jaw moved slightly. So he _did_ like ice cream. The Fuuchouin smiled, just as his protector swallowed the dessert. "How is it?"

There was a pause before the man spoke. "It tastes of berries and snow."

Kazuki gazed fondly at his childhood friend, half-aware of the spoon still in his grasp. A distant memory flickered in his mind, bringing with it a trace of nostalgia that dampened his expression. "We haven't tasted real snow in a long time, have we?"

Before Juubei could reply, though, he changed the subject, holding out the piece of cutlery instead. "Here's your spoon, Juubei."

The needle-wielder reached out; he pressed the spoon handle into his protector's fingers, gaze softening as those fingers closed around it. Kazuki slid the glass close to Juubei, satisfied with the mild _skkkt_ as it slid around the tabletop. The man would be able to locate the glass more easily.

Juubei dipped the spoon into his ice cream tentatively, lips pressed together in concentration. The Thread Master knew he was staring, but… He wouldn't have missed this for the world.

"Mmm."

It seemed that the Kakei could manage on his own, now. Kazuki drew his own spoon from the cup before him and scooped himself some of the lilac dessert. It was good – rich, saccharine, with the underlying taste of blueberries. He swallowed. Cold, melted ice cream slid down his throat.

A jangle from the cowbell sounded again, mingled with muffled noises from the street outside. It was quiet for a couple of moments.

"Konnichiwa, minna-han!"

The metal spoon paused on its way to Juubei's mouth; Kazuki chanced a glance at the door.

Haruki Emishi stood in the doorway, brown hair untied and a band-aid across his nose. Barely anyone looked up. He brushed off the lack of attention with a shrug and headed over to the counter, propping himself on a high stool. The cowbell jangled in his wake.

Watching the Fresh Blood Joker warily from the corner of his eye, Kazuki dipped his spoon into the glass before him. Hopefully, Emishi had the sense not to interrupt their little rendezvous. He glanced at Juubei.

The needle-wielder had resumed enjoying his dessert, albeit a little more cautiously. Kazuki smiled; a scant second later, he caught something that didn't quite belong on Juubei's face.

There was a smudge of ice cream on the corner of his lips.

-

"I'd like an orange sherbet," Emishi told one of the waitresses behind the counter. She responded with a note of acknowledgement and a smile – he decided that he liked the pretty thing. There was something missing, though. Maybe it was the enthusiastic spunk Natsumi-han had displayed since the first time he saw her. He tilted his head to a side.

A familiar tinkling captured his attention. Perking up with interest, the Rouran warrior swept his gaze around the shop, stopping abruptly when he found his target.

The Thread Master had leaned exceptionally close to Juubei in a dark corner; his head was inclined, dipping forward…

Emishi had to forcefully suppress the loud exclamation that had been right on the tip of his tongue, which would, once uttered, earn him the wrath of both the Thread Master and his protector. He released a deep breath, rubbing the tip of his nose with his finger.

It was highly probable that none of the other Infinite Castle residents had witnessed such a scene before. They'd all suspected an intimate relationship between the Thread Master and his childhood friend, but there had been no evidence thus far. Now, though… Emishi considered himself very lucky, indeed.

The Thread Master pulled away with an inaudible murmur.

-

Juubei was so very warm, Kazuki thought as two fingers and a thumb caught his chin, preventing him from returning to his original position. There was barely a palm's length between their faces. His gaze flickered down to the Kakei's lips. The smudge of ice cream had been effectively removed – he'd made sure of that. Still, his heart hadn't slowed to what it had been like a minute ago.

The gentle pressure eased his chin upwards; his breath caught when Juubei leaned forward, brushing his lips against his. That moist, velvety contact left his head light and his heart pounding. He could feel Juubei's heat radiating against his skin. It was rare that the man initiated intimacy of his level; a shiver crept up his spine.

"Juubei…" he whispered against his protector's lips, curling his fingers into the man's shirt. More warmth encased his fingers. He did not care if there were people watching this time; Emishi could keep a secret. His heart quickened with anticipation.

The only response Kazuki received was a firmer press of Juubei's lips to his.

-X-

Hmm... I feel kinda evil for this fic. XD

And yes, _Shiki: Natsu_ translates to "Seasons: Summer". Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
